


Shadows, Darkness, and Roman Being a Brat

by orphan_account



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: A brat, Atleast i Hope So, I'll add more tags as i go, M/M, Maybe some angst, VERY MUCH OF A BRAT, YOU CANNOT DENY THAT FACT, adventure au, alright ha too many tags foor now, i fooled youuuuu, i think, i wanted to put bitch but my friend said no, just kidding thomas is not the carrier of supplies, logan is gonna have some magic too, maybe some fluff, patton's gonna have some magic, roman is just gonna have his sword and crown, roman. is. a. brat., thomas joins the crew as a carrier of supplies (poor thomas), virgil has a shadow arm?, written by someone who SUCKS at writing stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-14 20:30:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16047998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Virgil has been fine for many years being a part of Thomas, yet this journey changes him. Something is trying to take him over again, probably his terrible past...





	Shadows, Darkness, and Roman Being a Brat

Virgil sighed as he fell to Thomas’ couch and started groaning. He looked towards the clock. 3:33 AM. He rolled off the couch causing some noise, “OUCH!” Thomas quickly ran downstairs, “Are you okay Virgil?” 

“Yeah yeah. I’m fine.. no need to worry.”

“B-but Virgil.. your arm.”

“What’s wrong with it? Oh.. that.”

“Wha-what happened to it? It’s dark, like completely black, yet transparent?”

“It’s a shadow arm, something is trying to take over my body.. around night, the ‘thing’ takes over. During the day, I control it.”

“So.. what are you going to do?”

“Journey out and find out where this ‘thing’ came from.”

“Oh okay.. can we all join you?”

“I guess.. we’ll probably head into Roman’s ‘realm’.”

 

Thomas quickly summoned Logan, Patton, and Roman. Patton was the first to say anything, “What do you need kiddo?”

Thomas answered Patton’s question, “Virgil wants to venture in Roman’s realm..”

Roman looked at Virgil, “Why? Why my fair maiden?”

“Because, look at my arm.” Virgil gestured towards his left arm, showing Roman that it was covered in darkness, basically a shadow.

“So you’ve become even angstier?” 

Virgil groaned as he shoved his face into his hoodie sleeves, he spoke up, face still in his hoodie sleeves so his words were muffled, “And can you be even more of a brat?”

Roman scoffed while flipping his hair, “Rude much?” Virgil snickered at what Roman had spat out.

Roman grabbed his sword, “Well we must venture out now! I guess..?”

Patton looked at Roman, “But what will we do? Thomas, Logan, and I don’t have weapons or anything to fight with!”

“A certain mage can help you learn magic! Thomas doesn’t need magic, he’ll carry our gear.”

Thomas frowned, “Why do I have to carry everything?”

“Unless you want to be a shapeshifter, then you can carry our gear.”

“I would love to be a shapeshifter!”

“It’s a painful process to turn into one.. are you sure you want to?”

“Uh yes!”

“Well we must head to my realm, OFF WE GO!” as Roman finished his sentence, they all sank down into the floor then rose up in a new land..

 

 

 

Virgil shielded his eyes and hissed, “Why is this place so bright?”

“Everything can’t be so dark and gloomy ya know, things can be bright and happy.”

“Well I personally don’t like it, and look my arm is even revolting at the sight of all these cheery and happy things.”

Virgil pointed to his left arm which was wiggling around with anger and disgust.

Virgil reached up in the air with his left arm then SMACKED Roman on the face, “You’re a brat Roman, understand that? Good.”

“Ow..”

Virgil glared at Roman and then started laughing.

Roman frowned in sadness from being laughed at and being slapped.

“MY FEELINGS!”

Roman fell to the ground crying, like an idiot. (i mean brat)

Logan adjusted his glasses, “Back on track please, we have to find the mage, let him teach Patton and I magic, help Thomas become a shapeshifter, and find Virgil’s arm. Got it?”

Everyone else nodded.

Roman led the way to the mage, which Roman took the wrong path the first time so they had to backtrack all the way back to the beginning to head on the right path, BUT ROMAN SCREWED IT UP AGAIN AND TOOK THE SAME EXACT PATH THEY TOOK LAST TIME WHICH WAS WRONG SO THEY HAD TO BACKTRACK AGAIN ALL THE BACK TO THE BEGINNING TO TAKE THE RIGHT PATH WHICH ROMAN TOOK THE RIGHT PATH THIS TIME.

“Wow Roman,” Virgil said, “that only took us 2 hours to get here.”


End file.
